Truck bolsters form a part of the under carriage of railroad cars. The truck bolsters include wear rings which must be periodically replaced.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a truck bolster ring having a wear resistant surface provided on the inner diameter thereof to substantially increase the life of the ring.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a truck bolster ring having a hardened alloy material electrically welded to the inner diameter thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an economical means for lengthening the life of a truck bolster ring.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.